


A Very Merry J2 Christmas

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blankets, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drabble Collection, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Back Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen, Pillow Fights, Popularity, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Separations, Shy Jared Padalecki, Tags Are Hard, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Five tales of Christmas love between Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.





	1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

"Hi, I'm Jared Padalecki. I'm 26, single, tall, and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for just today, alright? Okay, great."

Jared realizes that he's coming off a bit strong here without much context here, but he's running out of time. He's back in town for the holidays, visiting his family, but his parents believe that he's coming to see them with the perfect man he has been talking about. It was all a lie. He has no boyfriend, never had a boyfriend, and probably never will have a boyfriend.

But maybe, just maybe, he can convince this handsome stranger at the airport to be his fake-date to the family dinner. The man takes out his earphones, and Jared starts feeling foolish. He didn't hear a goddamn word that was just said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asks.

Jared sighs, trying again. "I'm Jared. I need you to be my fake-boyfriend for just today. Please, I'm desperate. You don't even have to kiss me, or do talk to anyone, you could just--"

"Will there be food?"

"Um...yes?"

The man's bright smile entrances Jared, and he presents his hand; they shake. "Name's Jensen. Gosh, you're kinda cute. I don't usually do this, but...I guess I can make an exception."

Jared grins, fighting the urge to get lost in Jensen's arresting green eyes. There's golden specks across his nose and cheeks; freckles. Beautiful. "Well, alright! Sorry to spring this all on you all of a sudden. You must've already had plans."

"Dude, it's no problem." Jensen laughs as they walk out of the airport. "I was just coming home to check on my brewery."

"You have a brewery? Awesome!"

"Yeah, it is! I'll give you a tour when this is all over if you like? Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Jared blushes. "That'd be cool."

****

They arrive at Jared's parents house  within thirty minutes, rehearsing the answers for potential questions his family might ask. How long they've been together, where did they meet, their first date, and so on and so forth. Jared has listened to Jensen's stories as well. He talks about how he had nothing before launching his brewery, how he made more than enough to support himself and families who needed it.

Jared admires this about him, and finds that he can't stop staring at Jensen. He supposes that he got lucky, just the once in his entire life. No normal guy like himself just stumbles upon a hot bastard like Jensen Freaking Ackles.

"Jared!" His mother Sharon squeals at the door, hugging him close. "My baby, Oh, I've missed you!"

Jared snickers. "Missed you too, mom. Ow. This hurts."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to see you! It's been so long!"

"It's been a month."

"You're such a smartypants." Sharon lets him go, looking at Jensen. She grins wider than the damn Cheshire Cat. "Jared, is this him? Mr. Mystery Man?"

"Mom, this is Jensen. My boyfriend."

Jensen waves, smiling. "Hi. That's me."

Sharon scoops Jensen into her arms, unwittingly putting his face into her entire bosom. "Thank God! He's finally found a man! I was beginning to think you were just a figment of his imagination!"

After struggling for a bit, Jensen escapes Sharon, but he still maintains his bright smile. Jared closes his eyes due to embarrassment, but he presses on. First impressions are everything, even if it's just a false relationship. Sharon invites them inside, and Jared takes Jensen to meet his father and his siblings.

At dinner, he has Jensen sit next to him, of course. They sit across from his brother and his wife, but near his sister and her fiance. Sharon and his father Gerald sit on both ends of the table. Jensen stuffs his face as Jared watches. He can eat just as much as he can! That's definitely a great trait in a man. Jared swoons, but he pulls back.

This is a one time thing. Sure, Jensen's gonna give him a tour of his brewery, but it's not like they'll continue to do...well, this.

"So, Jensen," Jeff, Jared's brother, starts. "How long have you and my brother been together?"

Jensen wipes his mouth with a napkin, and answers. He grabs Jared's hand, looking into his eyes. "Since April. Feels like forever though."

Just as rehearsed. This is good.

Megan, his sister, puts her hand over her heart. "Aww, that's so cute! How'd you meet?"

It's Jared's turn to answer, but Jensen cuts him off, spinning a story that wasn't in fact talked about. "We met after he walked into one of the bars I own. I'm a businessman. Anyways, he looked right at him. He was alone, I was alone, and I just approached him." Jensen stares at Jared again, and the latter almost melts. "When I looked into his eyes, I just knew I had to have him in my life. I knew I could love him..."

Jared swallows the dry lump in his throat at Jensen's strong words. This was all improvised, spur of the moment. It wasn't rehearsed at all! And yet...Jared can't find himself to be mad, or even remotely angry at Jensen. Just the opposite. He feels like he wants...no, he can't. He can't think this way. One time thing. Just a stupid, one time thing.

Even so, the rest of the family eat it up just as Jensen intertwines their fingers together, kissing the back of his hand.

This is becoming more than what he bargained for.

****

"Well, that was fun." Jensen admits outside of the house. It's just him and Jared alone, sitting on the porch.

Jared pulls his jacket closer to him, and adjusts his beanie. "Yeah. I agree on that one, but I gotta apologize for my mother. She pulled you into a place where no one should ever enter."

"Hahaha! But she means well. I can see that she loves you a lot. I was a little scared to be honest."

Jared looks at him with his brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Well...because you're just so damn cute, and I'm meeting your whole family for Christmas, and we barely even know each other."

"Sorry to get you involved in this so suddenly. I just...I didn't have a plan, and I was desperate, and--"

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

When he least expects it, Jensen misses him. Right on the lips. It's pure, no tongue involved. Just lips on lips. Jared sighs, and kisses back. Jensen soon pulls back though, and he grins.

"Let's consider this the first date." Jensen says, taking Jared's phone to put his number inside. He gets up then, looking back at him. "You coming? I feel like giving you that tour now."

Jared blinks, but he follows Jensen back to his car.

He's actually looking forward towards the next major holiday if it means Jensen's by his side.


	2. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is the high school jock. He's popular, hot, and has a lot going for him. The only problem is that he's desperately in love with the shy, lonely kid, Jared.

It's noon, and Jensen gazes at Jared from afar, watching him read from a book that he got from the library. He's too far away from him to see exactly what kind of book it is, but soon, Jared tires of it, and rummages through his backpack for something else. Jensen feels like a bit of a creep doing this, studying his classmate from across the cafeteria.

He can't help it. He can't possibly help his stupid high school crush. It's pathetic, isn't it? Jensen, the perfect high school jock in love with the class nerd. How does that even work? Well, he'll tell you. Jared Padalecki has a certain mystique about him, an aura that just radiates everything that is remotely good. He's a pure soul, light personified.

The problem is that he's too shy to even speak to anyone, and Jensen himself doesn't wanna make an ass out of himself by talking to him. He's afraid he'll run Jared off. He seems so easily scared off by people.

Jensen tunes out his friends, and focuses more on what Jared's doing. He pulls out something from his bag. Jensen squints. Is that a comic book? He has to get a closer look. He excuses himself from the table, ignoring his friends as they call to him. Jensen brushes past people on his quest to get to Jared, eyes laser focused on him.

When he gets closer, he sees that he's reading from one of those Star Wars comics from a while back. So, he's a fan of that? Awesome! Jensen's a bit of a fan himself, but not too much. He missed the last movie. Nonetheless, Jensen sits across from Jared. As expected, he looks up in panic, packing his stuff in his bag.

"Nonono!" Jensen says, putting up his hands. "No, it's okay. Look! I come in peace. I just wanna talk."

Jared just looks at him, placing locks of hair behind his ear. "Why would you wanna talk to me?"

"Because..."

He can't say the actual reason why. It'll be too much for the poor kid!

"Because I saw that you were reading Star Wars. You like it?"

Jared's eyes light up at Jensen's mention of the franchise. "Yeah...I do. A lot. Do...do you like Star Wars?"

"Hell yeah I do! Dude, I LOVE me some Han Solo. Harrison Ford is a legend." Jared laughs at his claim, and nods a little in agreement. So far so good. "You have a favorite character?"

"Well," Jared shrugs, becoming more and more relaxed. "I really like Luke. I'm a sucker for Simple Person turned Warrior tropes. I really enjoy his character."

"Me too. To be honest with you, I used to think that Han and Luke would've been better together than him and Leia if you know what I mean..."

Jared's cheeks immediately turn crimson, and Jensen mentally berates himself for the implications. His favorite character is Han, Jared's favorite character is Luke. The wires are getting crossed here. Jensen looks around to ease the tension. He spots flyers and decorations for the Christmas Ball.

It's in a week, and everyone has a date already.

Except him. And maybe Jared as well. So, Jensen clears his throat, and sighs deeply.

"Jared, do you wanna go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Jared looks at him as if he's seen a ghost. Then, out of the blue, he begins laughing like a bat out of Hell. The other students start looking at them, whispering. Jensen sits there, confused. Finally, Jared comes down from his temporary high, wiping his eyes on his too long sleeves.

"Oh, you got me good there, Ackles," He laughs. "Got me real good. I almost fell for it. Your friends put you up to this, didn't they? Did you lose a bet?"

Jensen blinks. "What? No, I'm being serious. I wanna take you to the Ball."

"Yeah, and I'm an extra in the new Star Wars movie."

"Jared, I'm serious." He reaches across the table to put his hand over Jared's. He looks into his eyes, pleading. "I'm not trying to trick you. That's not who I am. I don't wanna do any of that. Believe me. I wanna take you to the Christmas Ball, if you let me that is."

Jensen can see it on Jared's face, the realization. His brain jumps into overdrive, and he looks down with a deep blush on his face. Jensen wills himself to settle down, to not jump over the table and kiss away Jared's embarrassment. He's adorable, truly magnificent in every way. If only he could see it...

"I'm...I'm so sorry," Jared apologizes. "It's just that it's so sudden, and I've never been asked to something. I just assumed that you were..."

Jensen reassures him. "I know, and it's not like that at all. You can say no if you want to, and I'll leave and never bother you again, I promise--"

"Let's do it."

"Wait...really?"

Jared looks down at his lap. "I mean...yeah. Why not? You'll look silly with me on your arm though..."

Jensen grins, all teeth. He feels like his entire face will split in two if he keeps smiling this wide! Jared actually said yes to him! It's a goddamn miracle! All this time he's been so afraid to come up to him when it was just so damn easy! He's a great kid. Jensen almost jumps out of his seat for joy, but only makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

"This is awesome!" Jensen chuckles. "This is better than awesome, it's freaking AMAZING!" Out of sheer happiness, Jensen stands on top of the table, addressing the cafeteria full of students and staff. "Everyone, I have an announcement! Jared Padalecki has agreed to go to the Christmas Ball with me!"

Everyone in the room either claps for him or just mutters quietly to themselves. It feels good getting this off his chest. Jared's mouth hangs open, and that pretty little blush touches his cheeks again. Jensen's awfully sorry he embarrassed Jared again, but he can't help this feeling. Jensen hops down before he can get in trouble, and looks to Jared.

"Let's hang out after school and talk about it, okay?"

Jared stammers, collecting his books and his backpack as the bell rings. "Ye--Yeah! Okay."

"Sweet. I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

"O--Okay. See you soon."

"See ya, Jay."

Jared turns around, walking out of the cafeteria, holding his textbooks close to his chest. Jensen bites his bottom him, raising his fist in the air in triumph.

It's all coming together!

****

The night has come.

Jensen sits on the couch in Jared's home, adjusting his bowtie. His mother and father had already taken a thousand pictures of him before he left the house, and it seems like Jared's folks are ready to do the same when he comes down. Mrs. Padalecki offers him a freshly baked cookie, to which he happily accepts.

It's delicious. He and Mr. Padalecki talk to each other about sports, about Jensen's plans after high school and his intentions with Jared. They are nothing but pure, but he does intend on giving him the greatest night of his life. They've been hanging out everyday after school leading up to the Ball. Jensen's learned quite a lot about him, and he's on cloud nine.

Finally, the time has come. Jared descends the staircase slowly; Jensen stands up, jaw hitting the floor. He's stunning. Beautiful, truly beautiful. Jared is dressed in an all white tuxedo, looking like he just stepped out of a child's fairy tale book. Once he gets to the bottom, he smiles at Jensen. He parents begin taking their pictures. Jensen puts his arm around Jared's waist, pulling him closer.

"How do I look?" Jared whispers.

Jensen whispers back. "You look beautiful."

And he means it.

Later on, after the endless parade of pictures, hugs, and expectant glares from fathers, Jared and Jensen make it to the Ball. The gymnasium has never looked so goddamn good. Blue and white, slow music, smiling faces. Love is literally in the air tonight. Jensen takes Jared's hand, and leads them to the dance floor.

Many students watch them as they get into position. Jensen doesn't care. He's got his date here, and he's happy as all Hell. A new song plays as Jensen leads them in a dance. It's another slow song. Fitting.

"I've never danced with someone else before." Jared confesses with a shy grin.

Jensen smiles back. "Neither have I. It's okay. I got you."

"Can I ask you something, Jensen?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Like, we've never really been friends, and you hang out with all the cool kids. But you suddenly take an interest in me...why?"

Jensen hadn't planned on admitting his long standing crush for Jared tonight, but here goes.

"I've been in love with you since last year." He mumbles. "I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how. It was hard even going over to you in the cafeteria. I just...I really wanna know you. A lot. You make me feel things I never felt before...or something like that."

Jared giggles, arms around Jensen's neck. "You realize how ridiculous that sounds, right? The jock crushing on the nerd. That goes out of the cliche."

"Yeah, I know." Jensen hums. "Pathetic, huh?"

"No..." Jared says, pressing his lips to Jensen's. "Not really. That was actually my first kiss."

Jensen is stunned, shocked that his crush actually kissed him first. "A--And? How was it?"

"Kiss me again and find out."


	3. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, two ex-lovers are stuck in a van...

They're stuck in the damn van together.

During a snow storm.

They haven't seen each other in well over a year, since last Christmas to be exact. That's when they broke up. It just...it couldn't work out. They tried, but it was too much. Jensen was too focused on work, and Jared, who had just started gaining a career on his own as a successful writer, couldn't handle both that and a relationship.

They parted on good terms, but would never forget the other. And yeah, Jared may have texted or called just to check on Jensen, and sure, Jensen may have texted and called back to do the same, but they're not together anymore. Nope. Just split up. No current boyfriends, just on their own.

Jared rubs his hands together, gaining some warmth. They were both invited to their mutual friend's cabin in the snowy mountains, but as you can see, they haven't made up there. It's night, the van has broken down, and it's cold as shit outside. Damn snow is inches high. Jared's not used to this kind of weather. He's a Texan, Jensen too.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere tonight." Jensen sighs, attempting to turn over the engine again. It sputters, but no cigar. "Shit..."

"We could try calling Jason," Jared suggests. "Tell we're stuck. We're only a couple miles down from there."

Jensen takes out his cellphone. "Already tried out there when I went to check on the engine. No cell service. We're stuck. Gotta wait till morning."

"Great. Just perfect." Jared grumbles. "We're stuck here, out in the damn cold when we're supposed to be eating a hot dinner and drinking some good wine. This really blows."

Jensen chuckles. "Well, I see that attitude hasn't changed much. One of your very lovely qualities."

"Blow me."

"I would, but I don't wanna get my tongue frozen on your pole, darling."

Jared snickers, mouth forming a smile. "Always did like your quick wit and sense of humor. One of your more calming traits. You could always cheer me up when I was down."

"I could, couldn't I? You were always so stressed out about the book, about the bills, about the wedding--"

"Someone had to be." Jared interrupts, looking incredulously at his ex-fiance. "I couldn't just lay back and let everything take it's course like you would have, Jensen. I had to be in control."

Jensen shakes his head, waving his finger at Jared. "Nope, nope, see, that's your problem."

"What? Please tell me what my problem is."

"You always have to be in control. You always have to have your say-so in fate's destined plan or whatever. We can't always be in control of everything!"

"Excuse me if I wanted a little bit of order in our lives--

"Heh, little, he says."

"--I just wanted us to be happy!"

"By pushing me away so you could do everything yourself? To work on your book?"

"Don't start this, Jensen, because it was YOU you started pushing me away with your wonderful job, and your perfect secretary, and your stupid new frat boy friends--!"

Jensen scoffs. "Okay, right. Yeah, I may have had to start focusing on my career a bit, but at least I was thinking about us! I built something from nothing for you and I, so we could live comfortably, happily! Obviously, I failed, so congratulations, Jared, you win. I'm just a fucking asshole!"

Jensen stops right there, as does Jared. They've never argued like this. They only split up before it led to such a confrontation. Jensen honestly feels horrible now, as does Jared, but they don't say a word to each other. They just stew in their thoughts for a long time. They're stranded in the middle of nowhere with no cell service or working car, freezing.

Jensen looks into the back, spotting blankets and such. "Why do you get in the back to warm up, okay? The seats push down, you could just sleep on the floor."

Jared looks to him. "You're not coming?"

"I should stay up, see if anyone shows."

"Jack, it's after 11, let's get some rest." Jensen laughs, smiling, prompting Jared to do the same. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...you called Jack, and you haven't even realized it."

"Oh...I'm sorry, you could just--"

"No, no, it's okay. I miss it. I miss...I just miss it."

"Okay." Jared nods, heading into the back.

Jensen watches from the rear view mirror as Jared pushes the seats down, making room for himself on the floor. Impossible. He's like the tallest guy ever. There's no way there'd be room for him unless he curled up fetal position. Yet somehow, he manages, pulling off his boots and heavy jacket to get under the warm blankets.

The man in the front seat sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. It's tempting, very tempting. He'd love to get back there and sleep and be warm, but he also wants his former lover to be comfortable. Finally, Jensen throws caution to the wind, and climbs in the back with Jared, tossing his own jacket and boots into the front seat.

Soon, he's also under the covers, but they're both facing the other way, backs to each other. Neither are asleep, just thinking very deeply. Thinking about--

"I'm so sorry, Jensen." Jared whispers in the dark. "You're not an asshole. It was me. I pushed you away. I let my ambition get the better of me, and I just wanted some sense of control. But I let it ruin our relationship. I ruined it all..."

Jensen turns over, staring at Jared's back. "I'm just as guilty. I put my soul into working this job for us that somewhere down the line, I lost sight of what was really important. I drowned myself in work to get us something better, but in the end, I only let you slip through my fingers."

Jared eventually turns around, now warm hands touching Jensen's face. He's crying. Jensen wipes away his love's tears.

"You shouldn't have let me go," Jared cries quietly. "I wanted you to come after me."

"I should've ran out after you, Jay." Jensen says, kissing Jared's forehead. "I'm sorry. Jay, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Jack."

Jensen kisses Jared's forehead again, lips lingering for a second longer. Two seconds. Five. "Jay..."

"Jack," Jared mutters, running his hands up and down Jensen's chest. "Kiss me. I love you, kiss me."

"I love you too, Jay. I never stopped."

And Jensen quickly brings his lips to Jared's mouth, and kisses him deeply, hotly. Passionately. The two of them clearly gave things to discuss, but for now, all they want is each other.

They quickly strip out of there clothes, gaining heat from another activity. The van shakes from their machinations, and the windows fog; steamy. And in the morning, when Jason Manns finds their van, he also finds them cuddled next to each other, sleeping.

Reunited.

On Christmas.


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared just wants his mob boss husband to spend Christmas with him and their children.

Jared plays the records as Jensen grabs the presents from under the tree with their kids. Jensen's bodyguards are in the kitchen, most likely snorting coke and getting drunk with the good eggnog Jared bought a few days ago. It's not easy being the husband of a mob boss, but he makes do, and despite their dangerous lifestyle, they're gonna celebrate Christmas together dammit!

He's been begging his husband to spend Christmas with them and away from that damn club this year. And luckily for Jared, he always gets what he wants if he gives Jensen a pair of those adorable puppy dog eyes. Their kids have even started adopting the look, much to Jensen's chagrin. They love him to pieces, and he knows it. He loves them back, and Jared gets that he's a very busy man. Jared only wants them to be together for Christmas.

"Jensen," he says, crossing his arms. "I can hear them in the kitchen. Send 'em outside or something."

Jensen helps his baby girl open her present. "But baby, it's cold outside." He says it with a grin.

"Hah. Yeah. I get it. Really funny. I mean it. I don't want that kind of stuff so close to the kids."

"Okay, fine." Jensen sighs, then calls out to his men. "Hey, Carson!"

"Yeah, boss?" Carson calls back.

"Take that shit somewhere else! I'm tryin' to enjoy Christmas with my beautiful husband and my kids!"

The last part is said with a wink in Jared's direction. He rolls his eyes, but he smiles. Anything for him. Carson and the others obey, and they take their activities elsewhere. Satisfied, Jared joins in the festivities with his family. He takes a quick sip of his coffee before scooping up their son Shep, in his arms, smacking tiny kisses on his cheeks.

"Oh look, Tom!" Jared says, grabbing a present from under the tree. "This one's from Daddy. Let's see what it is."

Jared unwraps the present, and their oldest son sits next to Jared, eagerly waiting for his gift to be revealed. It's a rectangle box. Hmm. How curious. Jared finally opens it, and he discovers that the present is a switchblade with an engraving on the handle. It's a sweet little message from his daddy. Oh, Jesus Christ! Jensen!

"Cool!" Tom says. He attempts to reach for it, but Jared pulls it away. "Dad! Come on!"

"No, Tom. This isn't a toy. It's dangerous," Jared fixes a look to his husband who only grins in turn. "And Daddy should've known better."

"Jay, baby," Jensen starts. "Come on. It's Christmas. You know what kind of life we live, and you know that one day he'll find out and he needs to have protection. I was only 5 when I got my first pistol."

"Yeah, that's because your father was a brute."

"True, but he wanted me prepared, and that's what I'm trying to do for our kids. Let the boy have the knife."

Jared sighs. He closes the box. "You'll get it after New Years. And don't bring it to school. The last thing we need is social services breathing down our necks."

Jensen would be locked away forever, Jared would most likely do some time and lose the kids, but he can't think of that right now. It's fucking Christmas, and goddammit, they're gonna make the best of it! Jared sets the box aside, and resumes to help open their children's presents. Finally, Jared gets to the last two presents. One from him to Jensen, and one from Jensen to him.

He hands his present to Jensen first. "Here ya go, honey."

"Oh, for me?" Jensen smiles. "You shouldn't have. I wonder what it is."

"Open it and find out.

"I plan on it. If this is a new toy to try out on you--"

"Just open it, you perv." Jared laughs.

And Jensen does. He tears off the wrapping quickly. He's just as eager to get his prize as their children. Soon, the wrapping is all off, and Jensen looks upon his present, comfortably tucked inside of a cushioned box. It's a watch. A VERY expensive watch at that. Jensen is stunned, carefully taking out the accessory to look it over.

"Holy Shit, Jay," He gasps. "When did you go out to get this?"

Jared grins. "Last month. I just knew I had to get it for you when I saw it. I've been planning this for a while."

Jensen quickly puts the watch onto his left wrist, replacing his old one. "This is fucking awesome, Jay. I love it." He crawls over to Jared, kissing his lips. "But I love you more. Open your present, baby."

Jared smiles brightly as he opens up his gift. It's revealed to be a key to a car. Jared's eyes widen, and he looks to Jensen. "Oh my God, are you serious? No bullshit!?"

"No bullshit. Just the one you've been wanting for a while now."

"Jensen, I--I don't have any words for this! You spoil me."

Jensen chuckles. "At least you can admit it. I spoil all of you rotten."

"But you love it."

"Goddamn right I do. Come here, Mrs. Ackles."

"Such a dick."

"Which brings us to your second present tonight." Jensen says with a wink.

Jared scoffs dismissively, but he's actually looking forward to it.


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the first story, two Christmases have passed since Jared recruited Jensen to be his pretend boyfriend. Now, as a real couple, Jensen strives to take the next step.

"Hey. Jensen. Wake up."

"Mmmfph..."

"Jennnnseeeeeennnn." Jared whispers, poking his boyfriend's nose. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Jensen turns over, eyes still shut tight. He groans. "'M tired. Go back to sleep..."

"It's actually time to wake up. Don't you know what day it is?"

"A day to sleep in..."

Jared grins, climbing over Jensen to get to the other side of him. He rubs his nose on Jensen's until he cracks his eyes open. "Nope. It's Monday."

"Uuuuugh, God!" Jensen grunts, smiling sleepily when Jared giggles. "Then it's definitely time to sleep in. Monday's. Bleh."

"It's not JUST Monday, Mr. Grumpy pants." Jared says, picking up a pillow to gently smack Jensen with. "It's that magical day that only comes once a year."

"The day you dress up as a naughty Mrs. Claus?"

Jared blushes. "That was last Christmas, and one time only."

Jensen sits up, hitting Jared with his own pillow. "Sure it was. You're telling me I'm not getting any Claus action tonight?"

"You will if you play your cards right!" Jared hits him back with a grin. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, Padalecki."

"Oh! Jensen! Ahaha!"

They chase each other around the bedroom, fighting against the other with pillows as their weapons. It's been two years since Jared asked Jensen Ackles to be his pretend boyfriend, and now, after all this time, it's actually real. Their relationship is getting better and better; Jensen's brewery is really taking off, expanding. It's brilliant. As long as Jensen's happy, Jared's happy.

Eventually, their little pillow fight makes it's way downstairs. Jensen pins Jared down on the couch, swinging his pillow; Jared easily deflects, but Jensen uses his bodyweight to win by flopping down onto the slightly taller man. Jared chuckles, attempting to pry away from him, but it's all in vain. Jensen his just so solid.

"Okay, okay, you win," he croaks. "Now get up before you kill me."

Jensen laughs, and eases up until he's sitting regularly on the couch. "I remain undefeated."

"More like you cheated." Jared snorts, laying his head in Jensen's lap. "Don't care though. I still love you, even if you are a cheater." Jensen down at him, and Jared squeezes his eyes closed in embarrassment. "Dammit...that came out wrong. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I know what you meant, but...I don't know, Jay, Marlene at the brewery is looking pretty good at 60."

Jared taps him on the stomach, and they laugh together. Later on, they enjoy their home to themselves, listening to Christmas songs and drinking hot chocolate as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer plays on the TV. Jared called his family on the phone to say Merry Christmas; he and Jensen couldn't make it back home this Christmas because of the storm, but at least he contacted them.

And then, much later, they began to open up their gifts for one another. Jared's gifts to Jensen ranged from innocent (graphic t-shirts) to rather naughty (explicit sex toys for later). Jensen's was the same way, only they always started out naughty. But just as Jared tries to get up to get more hot chocolate, Jensen brings him back down to the couch, pulling him into his lap.

"Hey, we're not done opening presents yet, Mrs. Claus." He purrs in Jared's ear.

"What else could there be--oh, Jensen!" Jared squeals as his hand dips under his shirt. "Stop that, your hands are cold!"

"Warm 'em up for me." He laughs, then stops, picking up something from under the couch. "Here's the last one from me."

Jared takes the object from Jensen's hand. It's a little black box with a red bow wrapped firmly around it. Is this...what he thinks it is!? Holy--He needs to calm down, but he can't. Jared tears off the bow, snapping open the box. Inside is a silver ring, beautifully crafted. Jensen takes the ring, slipping it on Jared's left ring finger. It fits perfectly. Jared just stares at it, transfixed by the clear implications.

"It's been a crazy two years, Jared," Jensen starts. "I'm so lucky I decided to stay in that airport a little longer. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you and this life we life together would be nonexistent. But I wanna take the next step with you. I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with. So I ask you, Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me."

There's not really anything he can say here, well...other than--

"Yes!"

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, day brightened.

Jared nods, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Yes! I'll marry you. I'll marry you, Jensen!"

Jensen grabs Jared for a passionate kiss, and picks him up to spin him around. How, he doesn't know, but he accomplishes the feat like he's the strongest man in the universe. He finally lets Jared down to his feet, and they kiss again, hugging tightly. This is the best day of both of their lives in this moment, but it might change on their wedding day. Come what may, but in it together. They wouldn't have it any other way.

"Merry Christmas, Jay."

"Merry Christmas, Jen."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun guys! Catch you all later! ❤


End file.
